


Better At Some Things Than Others

by Snowflakexxbabii



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakexxbabii/pseuds/Snowflakexxbabii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is bad at a lot of things, English and talking to girls among them. But when a tutoring session suddenly escalates into something much more, his homework for The Scarlet Letter is the last thing on your mind. Reese/Reader. Rated M for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better At Some Things Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of MitM feels lately so I wrote this one-shot reader-insert for the hell of it. It's my first time writing a reader insert, as well as my first time writing smutty stuff in a long time so I hope it's okay. Kudos and reviews are always welcome if you like it!

“But I don’t understand, why do _I_ have to be the one to tutor Reese?” You groan. English class has only just ended, and you are at your teacher’s desk, arguing about the subject at hand.  


“Because, you’re my top student. Your writing is almost always flawless, you use proper grammar and punctuation, and your analyzation skills are impeccable.” He waits in silence for a moment, eyes trained on you. However, he must’ve realized that flattery wasn’t cutting it, because he soon continues with his plea as you gaze back at him skeptically. “Look, Reese really needs the help, he may not pass the eleventh grade otherwise.”  


“Doesn’t he have a super genius brother that can help him or something?” You sigh, taking a seat atop a desk in the front row. You have a feeling this isn’t going to be a quick conversation.  


“I’ll give you extra credit.”  


“Don’t need it.”  


“I’ll excuse you from our next essay.”  


“But I love writing essays. I’m building a college portfolio.”  


“I’ll sign you off for volunteer hours.”  


You open your mouth to object, but then what he’s said registers with you and you promptly close it. _‘Damnit, he’s got me.’_ “Actually, I do need those to graduate with the extra chord I want.” You grunt.  


“Excellent. So how does three times a week sound?”  


You shoot up from the desk in protest. “What? _Three times_ a _week_? Are you serious?”  


“Do you want the service hours or not?”  


Unfortunately, you can’t argue with that. You cross your arms in frustration, glaring at your teacher. “Yes, I want the service hours.”  


A triumphant smile breaks across his face. “Great, sounds like we have ourselves a deal.”  


“I guess so.” You reply bitterly. “Well I should be getting home now. So I’ll see you in class tomorrow Sir.”  


“Have a nice day.” He calls on your way out the door. “You start tomorrow!”  


Once outside you lean against the nearest wall and take a deep breath. What the hell did you just agree to? You would be tutoring _Reese Wilkerson_ , from the psycho Wilkerson family. There’s a reason that none of them, especially Reese, have any friends. He’s a troublemaker, a bully, and far from intelligent. It’s kind of sad really, because he’s also cute, but practically untouchable because of all his other qualities.

*+*+*+*

After an especially exhausting day at school and a few blocks of walking, you’re standing outside the Wilkersons’ house. Doomsday has arrived, and you can’t help but feel... Anxious. You wonder what the rest of Reese’s family is like. From what you’ve heard, they’re completely dysfunctional. You also wonder what it will be like to tutor him. You figure it’s safe to assume that he’s going to be a total jackass about it. He’ll probably try and get you to write his papers for him and all, whatever he can do to avoid doing the work himself. It makes you angry just thinking about it, and you wish that you could be anywhere else doing anything but spending what will surely be wasted time with Reese. You’re still anxious, anxious to get things over with. You close your eyes and ring the doorbell, expecting the absolute worst. After a moment, the door opens and you are standing face-to-face with a tall, brown-haired man. He smiles cheerfully at you. “Hi, can I help you?”  


“Hello.” You smile back politely. “I’m Reese’s English tutor. Are you his father?”  


“Oh yes, come in!” He steps aside, leaving you room to enter the small house. “He’s in his room which is down the hall. Make sure you knock first.” He says, stepping back into the kitchen.  


“Thank you.” This is your first chance to take in your new surroundings, and you see that the house is a disaster. The living room looks like it’s been hit by a tornado. There’s junk strewn all over the place, and you have to step over multiple toys and pieces of trash in the hallway just to get to Reese’s room. The door is closed so like his father said to, you knock and wait. You hear a voice telling you to come in, so you push the door open and enter. Inside you find Reese, sitting on one of two beds with his backpack at his side. Once you’re in full view, he looks you up and down once before meeting your gaze, a slight smile on his face. “Are you my tutor?” He asks.  


“Yes, and I’d like to set some ground rules before we start.” You say, dumping your backpack on the ground. “First of all, I’m not into wasting time, so don’t waste my time. Second, I’m not writing your papers for you so you can forget about that. And third, don’t think you can take advantage of me because you can’t.” You didn’t notice but your voice has gradually risen in volume and your hands have slid to your hips. You look at Reese as if inviting him to defy you, but instead his expression radiates bewilderment and confusion. “Whoa, what? You really think I’d do all that? God, give a guy a chance.”  


Sheepishly, you let your hands drop to your side and allow your voice to come back down to a normal volume. “Sorry, I just- So you’re really not going to expect me to do all the work for you or anything?”  


Reese shakes his head. “No, of course not. I’m eager to learn.” He smiles wider now. You can’t believe it. Reese Wilkerson, eager to learn? Eager to do English homework? It’s almost too good to be true, but you roll with it. “Alright then, sorry I misjudged you.” You say. “So, um... What is your class working on right now?”  


“We’re reading some book or something.” He replies, holding up a tattered paperback that’s barely hanging together. You move closer to where he’s seated to get a better look at the title. “The Scarlet Letter?”  


“Yeah, that’s the one! I have to answer some questions about it.”  


You take a seat next to him on the bed. “That shouldn’t be too hard. My class read it last semester. Here, can I see your book?” You ask. Without hesitation he hands it over, watching as you flip through the pages. “Uh, Reese?”  


“Yeah?”  


“Where are your annotations?”  


“What are those?”  


 _‘Oh my god. He doesn’t even know what annotations are.’_ You think to yourself, horrified. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”  


“Well sorry I don’t know what they are! I haven’t even read the stupid book so how should I know!” He shouts.  


You’re at a loss for words, and it takes you a minute to compose yourself. “The Scarlet Letter isn’t going to tell you what annotations are.” You explain with forced patience. “Annotations are like notes you take in the book as you read, like on the literary elements and devices and whatnot. Or like on key plot points.”  


The spiky-haired boy gives you a blank stare in return. “I still don’t get why we need them.”  


“They’re meant to help you when it’s time to answer questions or write full on essays about the book. Honestly Reese, I don’t understand how you expect me to help you if you haven’t even read the book.”  


“I don’t know, it’s your job to figure it out! Our teacher told you to tutor me so teach me stuff!” He’s shouting again. You can see that he gets frustrated very easily.  


“I’m sorry, it’s just hard. You haven’t exactly given me much to work with.”  


Suddenly, Reese flops face-down onto his bed and begins to whimper. The noises grow louder and he begins to sniffle as well. Your mouth falls open. Is he actually crying? Cautiously, you tap his shoulder. “Reese?”  


“Just go away!” He cries. “I’m too stupid to be tutored so why bother? I’m just a screw-up and everyone knows it. You hardly know me and even you know it. I’ve never been good at English. Malcolm’s been writing my papers for years and I don’t understand big words like ‘annotations’. I’m hopeless!”  


You don’t know what to say or do, but you suddenly feel terrible for the little spiky-haired imbecile, and you want to do something to make him feel better. “Reese... Come on that’s not true... Come on, please don’t cry.” You pat his shoulder awkwardly while he keeps his face buried in the bed sheets. “Really Reese, it’s okay I don’t think you’re hopeless. I want to help. There’s no need to cry.”  


At this, Reese sits up, wiping his eyes, which are now red and puffy. “I wasn’t crying, I was... Coughing.”  


You let out a quiet chuckle. “Reese, I know you were crying. It’s okay, I’m here for you.” You can hardly believe the words that are coming out of your mouth, nor can you believe what you’re about to do next. “Here, would you like a hug?”  


Reese gives a half shrug. “That might make me feel better.”  


You nod sympathetically. “Come here.” You pull him in for a hug, which lasts a lot longer than you guessed it would because he won’t let go. It’s weird, you don’t exactly mind, but at the same time you feel awkward. You can’t help but notice how nice his arms are as they’re wrapped around you, though. Same with his spiky hair, which is extremely close to your face. He holds on to you for several more minutes, until finally you feel so awkward that you just have to interrupt. “Okay, so do you want to try working on your homework again?”  


Reese loosens his grip on you, looking up and into your eyes. That’s when you notice the pretty hazel color that his are. “You’re pretty!” He blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut quickly once the words have escaped his lips.  


That’s unexpected. In fact, all of his actions up to this point have been unexpected. This is a side of Reese that you’ve never seen before, and didn’t even know existed. _‘Maybe he’s bipolar?’_ “Oh um... Thanks. I uh... Like what you do with your hair.”  


“Yours too.” He replies, sort of glancing from you to the floor and back.  


You flash him a smile, and mean to look away after that but can’t bring yourself to. You begin to notice him, just how cute he is. He’s so much cuter than you’ve ever given him credit for, and his personality isn’t all that bad either. At least you know now that he has a soft side.  


“Listen I want you to know that I’ve seen you around school a lot and I’ve always thought you were really pretty and smart and nice and I think I like you and I was happy to find out you were gonna be my tutor.”  


You blush. Yes, Reese is extremely cute, and the fact that he’s so shy about telling you how he feels but is managing to blurt it out anyway makes him seem even cuter. “Well I think you’re really cute too. And you’re not who I thought you were. Look, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, okay?”  


Reese nods. “So you really think I’m cute?”  


You give him what is probably a really cheesy grin. “Yeah. You really think I’m pretty?”  


Reese’s cheeks gain a shade of light red that wasn’t there before. “You’re beautiful.”  


You feel your own cheeks begin to warm up at the compliment, and wonder just how red they look. That thought doesn’t last long though because it’s now that you notice how the two of you haven’t completely separated from your previous hug, and are still only inches away from each other. Reese keeps looking at your lips, which causes you to start looking at his, and you don’t notice the distance between them beginning to close until his lips are on yours. You close your eyes. They feel sweet and warm, and you hope more than anything that he won’t pull away. On the contrary, he’s the first to try slipping his tongue into your mouth, something you don’t fight him on. You grant him entrance easily, and quickly allow yourself to get more into it. You shove your tongue into his mouth hungrily, making the kiss that much more passionate. He slowly lowers your body down onto the bed so that you’re both laying down, him on top of you. _‘Oh yeah, we’re on a bed.’_ You think, both excitedly and nervously. You pull him closer, running your hands down his back, up his arms, through his hair, and eventually up his shirt. He might be skinny, but his body is toned. You trail your fingers up and down his abs greedily, and can tell that the physical contact is driving him crazy. It has him wanting more, which is why you don’t complain when he moves his own hands from either side of you to under your shirt. They travel upward, cupping your breasts above your bra. Far beyond the point of thinking rationally, you let him do as he pleases. You don’t care about the possibility that someone could walk in, or that he’s probably going to tell people about this later. No, right now it’s just you and Reese. The same Reese you never told anyone you had a crush on forever ago. The same Reese you tried not to look at in this way because you wanted to avoid trouble. The same Reese that your parents or friends would never approve of you seeing; and the same Reese that it feels so good to be with after fighting it for so long. You arch into him, wanting your bodies closer together. Neither of you have stopped kissing the other yet, and you aren’t about to be the one to ruin that.  


Reese slides one hand under your bra, then the other, massaging your breasts. It’s a very different feeling from when they’d been above your bra a second ago. It feels so much better this way. You let out a moan as he plays with your nipples. This makes him finally break the kiss. “You like that, huh?”  


“Yeah, it feels good.” You breath shyly. He’s smirking down at you, and there’s a glint of something devious in those gorgeous hazel eyes. “Well, then how about this?” He gives you a quick peck on the lips, then begins to leave a trail of kisses down your neck until he reaches the part near your collarbone. He begins to suck on the spot, causing another moan to escape your lips. While you’re preoccupied, he lets a hand snake under your shirt and behind your back. His fingers find the clasp on your bra strap, and they toy with the fabric. “Do you mind?” His breath is hot in your ear, turning you on even more.  


You shake your head slightly. “Go for it.”  


Reese grins as he swiftly unclasps your bra with the one hand. You have to admit, you’re impressed. “How many times have you done this?” You ask, going for a seductive tone of voice.  


“Enough to know what I’m doing.” He replies vaguely, pushing up your shirt and bra to expose what’s underneath. The room’s cold air brushes against your skin, making you aware of just how exposed you are, but Reese doesn’t give you time to feel self-conscious about what’s going on. He works the end of one breast into his mouth while he fondles the other. “Oh my god, you’re right that does feel better.” You pant, working your fingers back into his spiky hair. He switches breasts, earning yet another moan from you. And just when you don’t think you can take any more, he does something new. He subtracts one hand, leaving the remainder to do double the work, and you can feel the second hand finding its way into your jeans. He forces it down and under your panties, massaging your clit while his mouth and other hand work your breasts. You were wrong, _this_ is the point where you don’t think you can take any more. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, you wiggle under him as the urge to moan louder overcomes you.  


Reese pulls his head up from your chest, grinning down at you triumphantly. “I’m not done yet.” He says cheekily before his lips find yours again. You’ve already made a mess of his hair, completely demolishing the carefully gelled spikes. However, your hold on the brown tufts tightens further as he slips a finger inside you. He begins to move it around, tenderly at first, but with a growing roughness. You channel your new feelings of pleasure into the kiss, and he relishes every one of your moans. He curls the digit a few times before adding another, and at this point you _can’t_ take it anymore. You react by placing your hands on Reese’s shoulders and shoving him down onto the sheets so that you can be on top. Lips still locked, you straddle the brunette. He’s retracted his fingers and placed both hands back on your breasts, kneading at them fervently. You yank your shirt over your head, then tear your bra off, feeling like every second it takes to get your arms through the straps is too much time. And now for your next order of business. You grab the edges of Reese’s shirt and go to pull it off. To your delight, he cooperates, lifting his arms so the whole thing can come off. You’re both topless now, and you slide down onto his body, pushing your bare breasts against his bare chest. You rock back and forth on top of him and before you know it you’re back to kissing. So much kissing, you can never get enough of kissing him. His skin feels warm against yours, making you crave more physical contact. One of your hands begins to wander downward, and you grip his throbbing erection through his jeans, rubbing your hand back and forth to create plenty of friction. He moans into the kiss, egging you on, encouraging you to go further. You smirk back, reaching down his pants and caressing his tip in a teasing manner. His moans grow louder, more prominent as you continue to touch and tease him. 

Keeping your hand where it is, you begin to do what he did earlier; you plant a trail of kisses down his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, until you’re at the band of his jeans. That’s when you free your hand, using both to unzip his pants. You could see his eyes go wide, he probably hadn’t expected that the two of you would be getting to third base during your tutoring session. You giggle, responding with another kiss on his lower stomach as you release his cock. Without hesitation, you draw the whole thing into your mouth. Reese shivers with pleasure as you start to suck. He tastes salty. The pleasure you’re giving him and his moans are the only thing you can think about until he comes in your mouth. He doesn’t give a warning, or maybe he did give one and you just hadn’t differentiated it from the other noises he’d been making. Not like it matters though, you don’t mind swallowing. Once what’s done is done, you tuck his manhood away carefully and climb back on top of Reese, kissing him sweetly. You gaze into his eyes, and can see that he’s speechless.  


“That... Was amazing.” He stammers.  


You grin, going in for another kiss. “Glad you thought so. So, would you rather kiss some more or start on that homework of yours?”  


“Psh, like I need to think about that one.” He says, rolling you over so that he’s on top once again. You giggle as he continues to kiss you passionately.  


“ _Hal_! What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you let them study in Reese’s bedroom?” The voice startles both of you, and soon Reese is sitting up with a panicked expression on his face.  


“Crap! That’s my mom! Quick, get up.” He scrambles to find his shirt and you claw around for your missing articles of clothing.  


“ _Reese_! Get out here _now_!”  


“Shit, this is really bad!” His voice is stricken with horror as he tears apart the bed looking for his shirt. You’re terrified as well. You’ve heard stories about what the woman outside is capable of.  


“Reese I am going to count to three! You have until the count of three to get out here! _One_!”  


Reese finds his shirt and struggles to throw it over his head. You stick your arms through the straps of the bra you’ve just found.  


“ _Two_!”  


You frantically feel around in an attempt to re-clasp your bra as Reese jams his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. You race to pull your own shirt over your head.  


“ _Two and a half _!”  
__

You comb your fingers through your hair in hopes of smoothing it out. Reese follows your lead and tries to re-spike his hair with his fingers to no avail. “Quick we have to get out there!” You hiss, dragging him toward the door by the hand.  


“ _Three_!” On three, you push open the door and the two of you burst out into the hallway. You find Reese’s dad standing next to a woman with short, dark hair, who you assume can only be Reese’s mother.  


“I didn’t do anything Mom!” Reese blurts out as you stand by awkwardly.  


Reese’s mom laughs cynically. “Like hell you didn’t. Just look at your hair! And at her neck! Oh my god _is that a hickey_?” Your hand rushes up to where your collarbone meets your neck defensively.  


“I cannot believe your father would be careless enough to let such a thing happen!”  


“Lois, I’m sorry. I just, in the kitchen there was-”  


“No Hal I don’t want to hear it! As for you Reese, you’re grounded! Two months!”  


“But Mom that’s not fair! It’s like you said Dad left us alone together! And we didn’t do anything! And besides she pressured me into it! Uh, I mean she would have if we had done something because all we were doing is studying!”  


“Hey! I did not!” You snap indignantly.  


This brings Lois’ attention back to you. “Look here missy, I don’t know what you two did in there and I don’t want to know. I have half a mind to kick you out of this house right now and never allow you back, but I need my son to pass the eleventh grade. Malcolm can’t tutor him, because Reese will just bully him into doing all the work so that means I’m stuck with you. So here’s how it’s gonna be. From now on, you will tutor Reese out here in the kitchen. You will not go in his room for any reason, and I’ll have my younger son Dewey keeping watch close by. And he’ll tell me if you two begin to act up you can be sure of that. Do I make myself clear?”  


You nod vigorously. “Yes Ma’am.”  


Lois nods back in approval. “Good. And Reese?”  


“Yes Mom.” He still looks horrified, which is probably an accurate portrayal of what you look like right now as well.  


Lois smiles wickedly. “Great. Well, I think that’s enough tutoring for today. Reese, go to your room so you can start your punishment. And you, go home. I don’t want to see you again until your next scheduled session.  


“Yes Mrs. Wilkerson.” You go to take your leave, but that’s when you realize your backpack is still in Reese’s room. “Um, Mrs. Wilkerson? May I please get my backpack first?”  


“Make it quick.” Reese is still in the hallway so she prevents him from following after you. “No, you’re going to stay right out here.”  


You walk back in the room and retrieve your bag from the floor. You’re free to go now, and so you do, all while wishing you could tell Reese what a great time you’ve had. But you can’t, because his parents are still there. So instead, you tell him goodbye and wave after apologizing to his mother and father.  


Oh well, guess you’ll just have to wait till school to tell him.


End file.
